The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines with exhaust gas recirculation. In this kind of injection pump, known for example from U.S. Pat. 4,452,217, a sensor associated with the rpm adjusting lever generates an electrical signal as a function of the rpm adjusting lever position, and based on this signal an exhaust gas recirculation valve is controlled such that it is opened in the partial-load range of the engine and closed in the full-load range. The association of the sensor with the adjusting lever affecting the engine rpm represents a compromise, because the variable position of the adjusting lever does not directly correspond to a particular engine load range. Yet to reduce exhaust emissions, it is essential that the exhaust gas recirculation valve be controlled directly in accordance with the actual operating load range of the engine.